ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW Christmas Carnage 2018
Card DXW Global Championship Buzz © vs. Joe Higashi Submission Match for the DXW World Heavyweight Championship Akira "AK-47" Kenshin © vs. Tyler Mattias Clement DXW Global Television Championship Guys © vs. Athrun Zala 8-Man Massacre on 34th Street Fight Match The Undisputed Era (Adam Cole, Bobby Fish, Kyle O'Reilly, & Roderick Strong) vs. The Trimens (Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, & Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki) DXW International Championship Ash Ketchum © vs. Azrael Sanchez w/Paul Heyman DXW Social Network Championship Tiger Mask W © vs. Dante w/Paul Heyman DXW World Tag Team Championship The Lost Boys (Mokuba Kaiba & Timmy Turner) © vs. The Twins (Billy Green & Mac Green) Triple Threat Match for the DXW Global Women's Championship Bayonetta © vs. Rory Mercury vs. Sarada Uchiha The Illuminati (Bolo & Kiawe) vs. The Lost Boys (Asta & Yuno) w/Peter Pan DXW Global Women's Championship #1 Contender's 8-Woman Santa's Little Helpers Battle Royal Match; Winner faces the DXW Global Women's Champion at DXW Rumble Resolution 2019 Maya Santos vs. Risty Jackson vs. Blue Mary vs. Nina Williams vs. Rio Kazama vs. Oishi Kawaii vs. Paige Logan vs. Jinx Preshow DXW Hardcore Championship Bobby Santiago © w/Lori Loud vs. Stipe Miocic DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship Yukiteru "Yuki" Amano & Shenhua © vs. Brock & Hilda ChristmasCarnage2K18Preshow.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K18Preshow2.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K18DXWGlobalWomensChampionship-1CotendersBattleRoyal.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K18TheIlluminativTheLostBoys.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K18DXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K18DXWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K18DXWSocialNetworkChampionship.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K18DXWInternationalChampionship.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K18UndisputedEravTrimens.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K18DXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K18DXWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K18DXWGlobalChampionship.jpg Results *P1. After the match, the EMTs arrive to stretch Stipe Miocic out of the arena to the ambulance to the nearby hospital. *2. After the match, Sarada Uchiha jumps Rory Mercury from behind with CKO. Sarada throws Mercury out of the ring and tosses her to the Spanish announce table. Sarada goes for CKO through the Spanish announce table until Bayonetta tackles Sarada off the table as the crowd cheers. Bayonetta helps Rory Mercury up and raises her arm for the Code of Honor then they walk out of the arena. *3. After the match, the crowd explodes as Shinsuke Nakamura arrives to the ring. Nakamura points at Tiger Mask W and his DXW Social Network Championship belt then walks out to the stage. Nakamura then poses as the crowd screams "YEA'OH!" and walks out to the back. *5. After the match, Azrael Sanchez jumps Ash Ketchum with Chicano Backbreaker as the crowd boos at him. Azrael goes for Chicano Neckbreaker but the crowd cheers as Tetsuya Naito arrives to the ring and hits Azrael with Destino as Ash Ketchum gets up a bit. Afterwards while Paul Heyman helps Azrael out of the ring, Naito using his eye taunt on Ash's DXW International Championship belt then walks out. *6. The other participants of the match were Maya Santos, Blue Mary, Nina Williams, Oishi Kawaii, Paige Logan, and Jinx *8. The match ended in No Contest when Erik Killmonger & Ken Kaneki of The Illuminati rushes to the ring and jumps Guys & Athrun Zala as the referee Slick Johnson stops the match. After the match, Killmonger throws Athrun Zala out of the ring with Panther Claw Slam as Kaneki hits Guys with Rinkaku Kagune three times as the crowd boos at them. Killmonger grabs the mic then says "Attention, Guys, I'm sick of your title defense against this Gundam Wing reject out here! You want to see your real contender for your Global Television Championship? You got one. You'll be facing Ken Kaneki for your belt at Rumble Resolution!" Killmonger & Kaneki then walks out of the ring with a chorus of boos. *9. After the match, Kenshin wants to shake Clement's hand for the Code of Honor, but Clement hits him with a blatant low blow followed by Beauty Shot. Clement then takes Kenshin's DXW World Heavyweight Championship belt from him and walks out of the ring with it as the crowd boos at him. Miscellaneous *During an interview with Lita, DXW Hardcore Champion Bobby Santiago asks his girlfriend, Lori Loud to marry him at DestructionMania III and Lori responded by saying yes. *Backstage in his locker room, Guys shines up his DXW Global Television Championship belt until Paige Logan arrives in her Santa outfit. Guys like Paige's Santa outfit so much that Paige decided to wish Guys in his match against Athrun Zala by kissing Guys' cheek before heading out for the Santa's Little Helper Battle Royal. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2018